Home
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Based on the Skyrim DLC, "Hearthfire". Months after defeating Alduin, The Dragonborn simply travels and offers training in weapons. But when she takes in a child begging on the streets out of compassion, she wonders if she should finally settle down. Although she couldn't find her other-half, she decides to adopt children to care for, until she reunites with old companion.
1. Reunion

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN! X)  
**

**So this is something I've been working on for a month on and off because of writer's block. As much as I wanted this to be a one-shot, this will most likely be a two-shot.  
**

**_Summary: Based on the Skyrim DLC, "Hearthfire". Months after defeating Alduin, The Dragonborn simply travels and offers training in weapons. But when Laurine takes in a child begging on the streets out of compassion, the Breton wonders if she should finally settle down, be a wife and mother. Although she couldn't find her other half, she was more than happy to adopt children to care for. However, things will change, when she reconnects with an old companion from her quest to defeat Alduin._  
**

**_Genre: Family/Romance  
_**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Laurine Durand ****–**** "Home"**

* * *

Laurine Durand took her time to travel to Whiterun. She was heading there to deliver some supplies from an Imperial in Solitude. She wanted to get there before the Sun sat and thankfully, the rider of the carriage was making good time.

The Breton took in a deep breath, savouring the crisp air. Laurine wondered why she did not come to Skyrim sooner. What she should have done was escape her life back in High Rock and come here. Of course, she hadn't expected to be… taken for a Stormcloak during her journey to Skyrim and almost get her head chopped off by Imperials.

And by the Gods, she also had not expected to be the legendary Dragonborn. She was sure that Akatosh made a mistake somewhere when deciding who should save the world.

However, although this was unexpected, she took her destiny seriously, since it was given to her. Many months had passed since Alduin's defeat in Sovngarde, and Laurine had just begun living.

Laurine sighed, as she ran a hand through her chocolate-brown hair. She could see the city of Whiterun coming up.

* * *

**Location: Whiterun  
1****th**** of Hearthfire, 4E 202  
5:02pm**

Even though Laurine had always loved the ever peaceful and loving city of Whiterun, she purchased a house in Solitude and was currently living here. Not that she was siding with the Imperials; it was just that she preferred the city of Solitude. That city was lively, yet serene… if you minus the chopping block at the entrance.

After delivering the supplies to Arcadia's Cauldron, she exited the store and chose to spend the night in the Bannered Mare, before making her journey back to Solitude. She was offering weapons training there and business was doing well. But since the Sun was still out, she decided to take a little tour around the city, after missing it for a while.

"Just one gold! Please?"

Laurine heard the voice of a little girl, when she arrived at the Gildergreen Tree. There, she found a black-haired Imperial girl, dressed in a green dress, begging to the people who were simply walking past her.

"Hi, sweetheart." Laurine walked up to her, smiling sweetly.

"Please, miss! I just need one gold to last me for the day!" The little girl pleaded with her huge eyes.

Laurine smiled compassionately at her. "I have a better idea, love: why don't we head down to the Bannered Mare?"

* * *

**Location: The Bannered Mare**

"You're awfully too kind, miss. Thank you so much!" The little girl nibbled on the Sweetroll.

Laurine smiled, and adjusted her Scaled Armour before she sat next to the Imperial. "Not a problem. So tell me, dear: what's your name, and why in the world are you begging on the streets?"

"Well, my name's Lucia." The Imperial saddened. "And it's not like I want to beg but it's… it's what Brenuin said I should do." That was the Redguard beggar she would always see wondering around Whiterun. "He's the only one that's been since to me since… since Mama…"

Laurine furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened to your mother, Lucia?"

Lucia kept the half-eaten Sweetroll back on the plate. "She… she died. Of an illness. My aunt and uncle took over our farm and threw me out. Said I wasn't good for anything."

Laurine was appalled to hear that. First thing she was going to do was tie them to a tree for treating an innocent girl like that.

"I ended up in Whiterun a few weeks ago, and all I've done is beg." She said dejectedly. "I can't do anything. I just… I just miss my mother… so much…"

Laurine's heart sank so low that she was sure she could never find it again. The Breton wanted to do something to make this innocent Imperial feel better. There was no way she could allow her to beg on the streets anymore. No child should do that.

Biting her lower lip, Laurine did something she had never thought she would do. "Lucia, sweetheart… how about this?" She took both of the little girl's hands. "Why don't you come back to Solitude with me, and stay with me?"

Lucia's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I live in Proudspire Manor. It's a really big house, so it's a little lonely back there," She said. "I have an extra room where I keep some stuff, but I'll gladly turn it into a bedroom, if you'll agree to move in with me."

"Dragonborn… are you… saying you wanna adopt me?" Lucia had tears glistening in her eyes.

Laurine was more than proud to say her next sentence. "I am… daughter."

The next thing the Breton knew, she was enveloped in a killer hug, given to her by her new daughter, who was also thanking her profusely.

"An innocent thing like you shouldn't be on the streets, Lucia," Laurine pulled back and cupped her cheeks. "You belong to me now. From this day, until the day I die, you're my daughter, and I'm your mother. Alright?"

Lucia just nodded, unable to express any new words.

Laurine smiled, and then stood up. "Come on. Let's go home." She held out her hand to her. Screw spending the night here; she wanted to take her daughter home as soon as possible.

Lucia was more than honoured to clasp her hand.

* * *

**Location: Proudspire Manor, Solitude  
4th of Hearthfire  
5:48pm**

Laurine had never admitted it, but she was lonely. After Alduin's defeat, she dismissed her only companion, an Imperial wizard, after seeing that there was no more adventure for the both of them to have. Even though he was feisty and sassy, and a little arrogant, she liked him. They had a… flirtatious relationship, so to speak. They argued often, but enjoyed being around each other. She hated to say goodbye to him.

Little did she know that _he _felt the same way.

"Alright!" Laurine arched her back. "Your room's done! Finally! It's a huge room, but since you're the only one, you can have it to yourself."

Lucia jumped onto the bed, elated. "Well, then maybe you should adopt more kids, Mama!"

Laurine did not really comprehend that. "What do you mean, Luci?"

She sat on the bed, turning to her. "I mean, if you think I could always share this room with someone else, why not?" She laughed. "There are other kids here in Solitude for me to play with, but none for me to take home with." She joked.

Laurine had never thought of that. "Ha, you're right…" She then smiled back at her. "Enjoy your new room, dear. I'll go start on dinner. What would you like to have?" She asked.

Lucia smiled gratefully at her new mother. "Anything, Mama, as long as you cook it."

Laurine smiled back. "Now come on. Since you came here, that's all you've been saying to me. Surely you have some sort of favourite dish?"

"Yeah but…" Lucia looked at the ground. "I'd eat anything you cook because… you make it with love."

Laurine could not prevent a tear from surfacing.

"You only knew me for… an extremely short while. It wasn't even a day. And you immediately decided to take me in, even though you didn't have to." She said. "I never asked why you did, because nobody, other than you, ever cared about me."

Laurine wiped away that tear, and then sat beside her daughter. "Well, Lucia," She wrapped an arm around her. "Just like you, I had nobody. I grew up with a father who would drink day in and day out. He never provided for me. Hey, I don't even think he knew I existed… Unless he needed gold, of course. Gold that I had earned from toiling away at the local mill. Sometimes, he would disappear for days together, and it would be a while before I would see him."

'What happened to him?" Lucia asked.

"I don't know," She answered, as if it was a normal answer to give. "I really, truly, don't know. And don't care," Laurine said. "Because that man never loved me. He never loved my mother. After she died when I was 10, I had to care for myself. So then I decided," She cleared her throat. "I decided that the next time he would go missing, I would leave. Leave, and never come back. I journeyed all over High Rock, which was my own home, and Cyrodiil and… all the places you can imagine. I had learnt to handle all sorts of weapons, learnt to forge... everything."

Lucia listened intently.

"But I never truly had anybody, you know? Alone in this world, without real family…" She said. "Just like you, Luci. But now, we have each other, don't we?"

Lucia grinned widely and nodded. "Yep! And that's good enough for me!"

However, Lucia's remark of adopting more children had Laurine thinking. A lot. It would be nice for Lucia to have some more company and Laurine did not mind at all, giving her home to children who needed it - to children to needed _love. _Laurine had missed out on it herself. Other innocents should not have to. As far as Laurine was concerned, she had a home and plenty of love for children who needed it.

So after talking to Lucia, who was more than excited with the idea, the two were headed to the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften.

* * *

**Location: Honorhall Orphanage, Riften  
6th of Hearthfire  
2:21pm**

"Well, I must say that this is honour! To have the Dragonborn here!" Constance Michel, the young Imperial in charge of the orphanage, greeted Laurine warmly. "Are you looking to adopt, Miss Durand?"

"Yes, actually, I am," Laurine smiled, holding Lucia close to her. "Lucia and I thought it would be nice to have a little more company in our home. I live in Proudspire Manor in Solitude and it's a rather large mansion. Her room is really huge so I can move in at least two more beds. I offer weapons training in Solitude and was travelling from time to time, but I stopped for Lucia. Business is good, so I'm able to provide for all of us."

Constance smiled. "Well, that's great news! It must have been hard giving up adventuring for Lucia here. I know it's a part of you,"

Laurine chuckled. "Ah well… the moment I laid eyes on Lucia," She glance at her. "I couldn't leave her out on the streets like that. And plus, I was lonely and since I had a home: why not?"

"You must really adore children," She said.

She nodded. "I do, actually,"

"Was there an incident that caused you to want to protect children?"

"I grew up without any real parental love, Constance," Laurine answered. "My mother died when I was 10 and my father was a drunkard. And, uh…" Laurine faked a smile at her next sentence. She did not think she would have to reveal it, but if it would help explain why she wanted to raise children, she was willing to say it. "I… can't have any children,"

Constance widened her eyes at that, as did Lucia.

"There was an… accident when I was young and… that was it. I wasn't capable of having children of my own," She explained. "It killed me to know that I couldn't be a mother. But I knew, that I could adopt and care for other children who needed love. So if my past of losing out on love could relate to them somehow, then why not? If they were willing to let me love them, then I'll do it. And I'll give up everything for them."

That warmed Constance's heart. "You don't have to do through those 9 months just to be a mother, Miss Durand. If one had a pure heart like yours? That would be good enough."

Laurine smiled and looked at Lucia, who grinned back.

"Come. Let's go meet the children in the next room," Constance said. "Ever since Grelod the Kind passed on, I was able to allow adoptions. So many people have been so kind. I only have two children left. Their names are Runa Fair-Shield and Samuel. Come meet them."

In the next room, the two Nord children were sitting in their separate beds. They turned their heads to see Constance, Laurine and little Lucia enter.

"Laurine Durand, these are Runa Fair-Shield and Samuel. Children, this is Laurine and her daughter, Lucia." Constance introduced them.

"Whoa!" Samuel gasped. "Aren't you the Dragonborn?"

"The same one," She smiled at him and then sat behind him on his bed. "Hello, Samuel. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Never met my parents," The Imperial started out. "Grelod said my mother worked here, but she died when I was born." He then saddened at the thought of his mother. "Constance and the others were nice enough but… I wanted to have a real family."

Laurine smiled. "Say no more, Samuel," She stroked his head. "You're coming home with me."

"Wow, really?" He was elated to hear that. "Thanks, Mama!"

She giggled at that, and then glanced at Runa, who was sitting on the bed next to Samuel's. "Runa, sweetie, what can you tell me about yourself?"

"I used to be the only girl here, so the boys made me to all the chores…" She folded her arms at that. "But I became strong and fast and smart because of that. I can do ANYTHING better than the boys!"

Laurine chuckled at that. "I'll bet. Runa, would you mind having Lucia and Samuel as your siblings?" She wrapped her arms around them both.

Runa broke into smiles. "As long as you are my mother!"

"Then it's settled, then!" Laurine glanced back at Constance. "I'll adopt them both."

* * *

**Location: The Bee and Barb**

There was only one sweet memory to the Bee and Barb in Riften. And if she was lucky, he was still here.

And he was, in all his Imperial glory.

Laurine smirked and then turned to her three children. "Hey. Why don't you three head over to the counter and get anything you like? It's going to be a long journey back."

"Sure!" They headed for the counter.

"And order me a Sweetroll, please!"

"Alright!"

She smiled at the trio, before turning her attention back to the Imperial wizard. He was just as pleased to see her, if not happy. Laurine walked up to him, and he got up from his seat to greet her. "Last time I remember, you didn't have three younglings attached to you,"

"Well, it's been a while and things change," She held her smile for him; a certain kind of smile that she would produce _only _for him. "How are you, Marcurio?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, considering how things have been going around here… I'd say you're the best thing that's happened thus far." He answered, giving her his own smile. "The… _only_ good thing to happen thus far…"

She giggled at that, something that only her former follower could bring out of her.

"How about you, Laurine?" He asked.

"I'm… great!" She smiled. "As you can see, I've adopted three lovely children,"

"I knew you said you've always wanted children, but…"

"I did! Hence, the adoption." She said. "They're wonderful. Believe me. And it's so lonely back at home. They are great company."

_Wasn't I good enough? _"I see. I uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "I've miss you, Laurine. I mean, even though we've argued and fought…"

"Oh, that just happens in a relationship, right?" She said. "We were close. You've been with me every step of the way through this… perilous journey of mine, and there were many times you could have just turned around and left, you didn't. You stayed."

"We're friends, Laurine." Marcurio said. "I won't leave you." Marcurio was feisty and arrogant, but he was not a cruel man, to leave his friend on her own.

She smiled. "Yeah, I know you won't… You love me too much." She laughed.

He laughed as well. _Yeah… _"I guess."

For the next few seconds, they were unable to look at each other in the eye. Despite their constant bickering, they were protective of each other. They had grown close during those months that they were adventuring during Laurine's quest to defeat Alduin. There had… been a lot of tension between them as well. Mainly, growing feelings that neither of them were courageous enough to act on.

"Mama! Are we ready to go?" Lucia called out from behind Laurine.

Laurine briefly turned her head to acknowledge her children. "Yeah! Yeah, I'll be there, you three." She glanced back at Marcurio. "I guess we'd better head back. Listen, I'm staying in Solitude. In Proudspire Manor. If you ever come by… do visit me. Us."

He smiled. "You can bet on it, Laurine. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too, Marcurio." With that, she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek and left the inn with Runa, Samuel and Lucia, leaving Marcurio alone, with his thoughts and regrets.

"You missed your chance again, Marcurio." He mentally slapped himself.

* * *

**Location: Proudspire Manor, Solitude  
7th of Hearthfire  
8:12am**

The next day, Laurine got up early, bathed and made breakfast for her three children. They were still asleep after the long ride home from Riften. Once she was done, she woke them up and prepared a bath for them. Then, the children joined their mother in their first breakfast as a whole family.

"This is great, Mama!" Samuel commented, munching on a piece of Apple Pie.

"Thank you!" Laurine smiled. "After Alduin's defeat, I had a lot of free time."

"I thought you said you spent most of it adventuring, Mama?" Lucia said.

"I did. I adventured, I learnt to cook, and now I'm making a living giving weapons training to provide for us all," She said. "In fact, I was thinking of also giving magic training."

"Go for it, Mama!" Runa encouraged with a smile. "I bet you're great with magic!"

Laurine laughed. "Actually, I used to be clumsy with magic. I knew only a few spells, but I wasn't an expert or anything. But then, Marcurio came along. Or rather, I came to Riften,"

"Marcurio? That Imperial Wizard, right?" Samuel asked.

"Yep. He was better than me; that went without saying," She said. "But luckily, despite all the arguments, bickering, and… embarrassingly enough… flirting,"

The trio giggled to themselves.

"He protected me. He taught me what he knew and I was a quick learner. Despite the outlook of our relationship, we… got along very well." She poked her piece of venison with her fork.

"Did you like him, Mama?" Runa asked, head on her hand.

Laurine looked up, her cheeks flushing. "Uh well uh…" She cleared her throat. "Maybe…" She left that word to hang in the air. "I mean, we've been travelling together and all so it's natural, right?"

The trio could only giggle amongst themselves as they witness their loving mother blush intensely.

"ALLLLLRIGHT!" Laurine got up from her seat with a huge grin. "Who wants desert?!"

"…At breakfast?"

* * *

**A/N: I try to avoid one-shots containing more than 4000 words. Hence the separation. I STILL wanna get Hearthfire, but the lack of Microsoft Points is stopping me ;_;  
**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this! And the next and last chapter will follow in a couple of days :)  
**


	2. The Best In Me

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Laurine Durand ****–**** "Home"**

* * *

_"Why settle for just stabbing your foes when you can roast them alive in a gout of arcane fire?"_

"_Oooh. You make it sound intriguing. Wizard, eh? Well, I'm been lacking when it comes to magic. Maybe a combination of weapons and magic can take down all of these dragons easily. Laurine."_

"_Marcurio."_

* * *

_"Did you bring a torch? These old forts can get pretty dark inside."_

"_You obviously didn't learn 'Candlelight'."_

* * *

_"If these ruins frighten you, take comfort in the knowledge that I am here."_

"_It frightens me that it's YOU who's protecting me!"_

* * *

_"These Forsworn don't even have the decency to dress properly!"_

"_Yeah, you'd think they'd want better __armor__ to protect them against swords and spells…" _

"…_Did we seriously just agree on something? For once?"_

* * *

"_Think you can hold onto this for me?"_

"_I am an apprentice wizard! Not a pack mule!"_

"_JUST HOLD IT, FOR THE LOVE OF AKATOSH."_

* * *

**Location: Proudspire Manor, Solitude  
7th of Hearthfire  
10:42pm**

"Good night, you three. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to love you."

"Good night, Mama!"

"Night, Mama!"

"Thanks for caring about us in the first place."

When that last line reached Laurine's ears, she fought back another tear and blew them a kiss, before shutting their bedroom door. That same day, Laurine put her three children to sleep. Samuel and Runa were fitting in perfectly. The three of them were getting along very well. She was thankful for that.

But as of now, the Breton had other things on her mind. Specifically, an Imperial Wizard.

It was yesterday that Laurine adopted Samuel and Runa from the orphanage. It was also yesterday that she reunited with Marcurio, her follower during her quest to defeat Alduin. And it was then that feelings that were assumed to be long gone, were still there.

Others have described Laurine and Marcurio's relationship as unbalanced and a non-stop debate. But the truth was, they had deeply cared about each other. The fighting and bickering was just part of it all. A part that made their relationship. But they did pay each other compliments when due…

"_I must say: it is rather amazing to see someone else as interested in the Arcane Arts as I am. You're doing well, Laurine." _

"_Thanks!"_

"_Just… don't try to burn my hair again…"_

"_Oh, don't be a big Imperial baby, Marcurio! It didn't even get near you!" _

And they protected each other when needed. Well… Marcurio protected her when needed.

"_You alright?"_

"_I-I'm fine."_

"_You're hurt, Laurine."_

"_Oh, it's nothing, Marcurio," _

"_Don't lie to me, Breton. Come on, I'll heal you up."_

"_It's nothing-"_

"_No excuses. You can trust me."_

Their relationship held together because of trust. Marcurio knew he could trust Laurine, and Laurine knew she could trust Marcurio. They could each take any risk, knowing that the other will be there to catch them if they were to ever fall. That's how their friendship never broke.

And the both of them would do anything to keep this friendship, to the extent that they would continue to hide their feelings for each other.

But it was making him miserable, and it was making her miserable.

"Oh, by the Gods…" Laurine sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Why… _why _did I go to the Bee and Barb, knowing full well that you were there?" She questioned out loud, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. There were so many times that she had wanted to whisper, to say, to scream "I love you" to him, but the wanting to keep his friendship stopped her. She did not want to ruin what they had by saying the wrong thing.

Who said love was easy?

* * *

**Location: Temple of Divines, Solitude  
8****th**** of Hearthfire  
5:05pm **

The next day, Laurine was in the Temple of Divines, finishing her evening prayers to Akatosh. Lucia, Runa and Samuel were there, sitting on the benches, watching their mother pray. Laurine knew they were too young to decide their faith, but she strongly encouraged them to pray to the Deities, if they would like to.

"Alright. I'm done!" Laurine spun around to their three kids. "Let's g-" The Breton was cut off with a new presence in the hall.

"Just as I suspected. I know you so well, Laurine,"

Laurine stood there with her gaping mouth. "Uh… Marcurio! This is a surprise!"

"Sorry I didn't yell 'surprise' though," Marcurio chuckled, walking up her. "Hey, you three." He greeted the children.

"Hi!"

"Think I could borrow your mother for a bit?" He asked, with a smile.

"Sure… but ONLY…" Lucia left that sentence open.

"If you promise to give her back!" Samuel finished it.

Marcurio laughed at that. "Don't worry. I'm not going to steal her away and bring her back to Riften."

"Alright!" Runa said.

"But we're watching you!" Lucia added, as she left the Temple with her siblings to wait outside for their mother.

Laurine giggled at that scene. "They are protective of me." She informed.

"I can see that,"

"So two days was enough to realize that you miss me?" She joked. Laurine would always joke around; her only way of not getting her tongue tied by this Imperial stood in front of her. "This is really a nice surprise, Marcurio! How'd you find me?"

"All those months we spent together: you'd think I know your routine by now," He raised an eyebrow, packaged with that half-smile of his. "In the evenings, you pray to Akatosh and thank him for letting you get through another day. You also pray for strength to defeat Alduin, and you also pray for peace for your mother."

Laurine raised both her eyebrows at that, pleasantly surprised. "Wow. You know so much."

"A lot more than you know, Laurine. But not everything," Marcurio said. "Don't you think there's been… uh, I don't know…" He scratched the back of his head. "tension between us?"

Laurine's heart began to beat at a faster rate, but enough to let her breath. "What do you mean, Marcurio?" She held a smile.

"You know what I mean, Laurine," He got closer to her in one small step. "Come on. All those months with you? I think I know when you're lying, when you're heartbroken, when you're mad, when you're happy, when you're crazy…" Then, with his chocolate-brown eyes, he seized his former follower's amber ones. "And when your heart's beating so fast that you can't breathe."

At that very moment, Laurine began to lose control of her heart. She hoped that the thumping in her chest was faint enough for him not to hear it.

"Let me honest, Laurine," He glanced at her. "We've been through a lot. We've been through _everything_. And when you dismissed me? You hurt me,"

She gaped at that, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You know why? Because I didn't want it to stop. I didn't want us to have to go our separate ways, and only see each other when one of us is able to visit the other. In this case, none of us actually kept to that." Marcurio said. "These two months away from each other? I hated it!" He expressed. "You think that the Bee and Barb had the company that only you could give me? No! Laurine, you were amazing to travel with. You _are _amazing to be with."

Laurine did not know what was stronger: the pounding of her own heart, or the guilt that ran through her after hearing those words.

He sighed, taking a moment to stare at the ceiling, before looking back at her after collecting his thoughts. "That dismissal was the worst feeling I've ever felt, Laurine. So I swore. I swore that I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. But I couldn't. There was no way I could."

"Why not?" Those words just slithered out of her mouth.

He smiled at her. "Because when you returned to the Bee and Barb with those three kids attached to you? I saw something that was missing from you for a long time: a smile." He then cupped her cheeks. "Laurine, this quest took everything from you. Your past took everything from you. You cover it up with jokes, sarcasm and pretend that it's alright to have gone through what you've been through. But you know you were dying to produce a real smile. To say that everything was actually fine for you. And those three little ones gave you those smiles." With his hands still on her cheeks, he began to caress them with his thumbs. "I couldn't hate you for dismissing me anymore after that, Laurine. You were happy for once. And I was happy to see that."

A part of her wondered why this was beginning tears to her eyes.

Marcurio let go of her cheeks and took her hands instead. "Laurine, I think you know where I'm going with this. I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave _you_. You and me. And the little ones. The five of us. What do you say?"

Laurine found it so hard to fight back her tears, as well as to tear away from his sincere eyes. Every frustration brought on by her inability to voice out her true feelings for the Imperial Wizard was slowly dying away. She did not have to lock them up anymore. It was out.

So there was only one thing she could say, "Will you marry me?"

Marcurio broke in laughter and hoisted her up in the air before hugging her tightly. Laurine wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her head close to his. "You're not going to be alone anymore. I'll make sure it stays that way."

"It's so funny to see you so loving, you know," They touched foreheads.

"Before, I would have told you not to hold it against it me," He kept his arms around her waist, holding her close, not wanting her slip away. "But it's alright. I'm not gonna hide anything anymore. You know how I feel, Laurine. I just didn't think you could bring out the best in me."

"Somebody had to."

He hushed her with a finger on her lips. "Don't speak, Breton," Marcurio was not going to let her have the last word. And Laurine did not mind at all.

Because everything else was rendered insignificant the moment Marcurio pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: I really liked the way the ending turned out. I hope you guys like it too!  
**

**And just like some of you guys wanted, yes, I will continue to post more chapters for this story, when I can. Right now, I'd like to move on, but you CAN expect more chapters!Just not at the moment, but in the future, I promise :)  
**

**Thanks for sticking with this! Remember to follow the story to keep up with it when I do post more :)  
**

**Much love,  
Ash ;)  
**


	3. Apple Pie and Hurricane

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Laurine Durand ****–**** "Home"**

* * *

**Location: Proudspire Manor, Solitude  
13****th**** of Frostfall  
8:27pm**

"Wake up, love,"

"Mmm… noooo…."

"Yes, Laurine. You have to wake the children up,"

Laurine Durand, in her sleepy state, rolled into the loving arms of her husband. "You do it…"

Marcurio chuckled as he held her close; her head on his bare chest. "And what? Leave you alone here to sleep in? What about breakfast?"

"That'd be nice… Make me an Apple Pie…" She continued to mumble, making herself more comfortable on Marcurio's chest.

Marcurio did not know what else to say to get his wife to wake up. He couldn't get up as well; Laurine was claiming his chest as her new pillow at the moment.

* * *

**3:10pm**

Marcurio, Runa, Samuel and Lucia had left for Markarth after breakfast to visit an old friend of Marcurio's, but in reality, they were hunting for a beautiful necklace for Laurine for her birthday tomorrow. During the secret discussions, the children had decided on a necklace, so Marcurio was taking them to Markarth to hunt for one.

However, plans change along the way, so they were bringing back another gift for her: a present that could not be kept hidden until tomorrow.

"Laurine?" Marcurio called out as he opened the front door to their home.

"I'm here!" She replied pleasantly, and came down the steps. "Back so soon? I- OH MY GODS!"

"Happy Birthday!" The three children cheered.

And the next thing Laurine knew, a dog had collided with her on the ground. The grey-coloured pooch pinned Laurine to the ground and continued to assault her with ticklish licks of death.

"Surprised?" Marcurio asked, arms across his chest.

"YOU GOT ME A PUPPY?!" Laurine managed to squeal.

"Actually, she's 4 years old. No longer a puppy, Mama," Lucia corrected.

The Breton managed to sit up, and she patted the overjoyed canine. "This is too much! What's its name?"

"Hurricane," Marcurio answered, grinning at this scene. "You can see why: she just blew through the house to run into you."

"Oh well…!" Laurine tried to speak but Hurricane's licks were preventing her from doing so. "This fits you! Where did you get her?"

"From Banning at the Markarth Stables," Samuel replied with a great big smile. "We were going to get you a pretty necklace there, but we ran into Banning and his warrior dogs instead,"

"And we knew we had to get you one!" Runa added, smiling just as widely.

"This is simply amazing!" Laurine could not express her joy. "You four…" She did not know what to say.

Marcurio knew what she wanted to say though. "Dinner Surprise?"

She giggled. "Dinner Surprise! You just wait and see!"

* * *

**11:52pm**

"You four really know how to surprise me,"

Marcurio stroked her hair tenderly as she laid her head on his chest. "I'm glad you like Hurricane. She's a loving pooch, but a tough one. She'll be great companion whenever you want to go travelling."

"Thank you, Marcurio," She looked up at him. "You're really sweet. Does this also mean that you will cook tomorrow?"

"Hmm… maybe… It depends, love,"

He was beginning to tease her and she knew it. "Oh? On what?"

"On how many kisses you give me tonight," He said cheekily.

Laurine giggled and cupped his cheeks. "I don't need tons of kisses, Marcurio," Leaving that sentence hanging, she leaned in and planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips. "I need just the one…"

"Apple Pie then, Miss Durand?"

"Don't you dare forget the Apple Pie."

* * *

**A/N: In honor of Christmas! Merry Christmas, y'all! x)  
**

**Blame my Mom for Hurricane's name x)  
**


End file.
